


Gold Medal Decision

by Lescossa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa
Summary: what happens after Tessa and Scott leave their teams celebration after winning gold.





	Gold Medal Decision

The team had done it, they had one. The first gold medal for Canada and it was because of them. With a gold medal placed around there neck they were officially two-time Olympic champions, and looking down at her there was no one in the whole world who he would rather be skating with, he really was the luckiest guy in the world.

 

Later that night the team was in the “party room” in the team Canada house with other athletes, mainly those who had won today. Most plastered more than was recommended as they had training in the morning, but no one cared to cut them off they, had just won after all. Looking from across the room he could see Tessa was talking to Mark McMorris and to his surprise she had no drink in her hand nor did she seem tipsy. Looking up he says her catch him looking and quickly excused herself and started walking over to him.

“what are you looking at Scott”

“I was just wondering why no one had given the most beautiful girl here a drink yet”

“that’s because I want to be sober to experience the 2nd half of the celebration”

Picking up on what she was hinting at and whiling to play this game he continued,

“well why don’t you give me the honor of a dance and you can tell me more about these other celebrations”

As they took to the dance floor Tessa whispered into his ear “so what exactly do you want to know about these celebrations”

“well I think it is only fair to ask if I am the only one invited”

“well you Scott Moir are just in luck because my roommate happens to be out tonight and I need someone to fill the position, could I happen to interest you?”

“just so happens that my roommate was also out of town to and I was debating, the same thing”

“so, it’s a plane”

“you could not keep me away T”

The song was over, and they made their way to the dance floor hand in hand and, weaved their way through all the people to the door hoping to escape without anyone stopping them. When the cold night air hit there face they were in the clear, so excited that they were almost running. It felt like no time had passed before Tessa was closing her apartment door behind her.

Pressed against the wall next to the door Tessa whispered

“Scott….”

Lips mere centimeters away from each other

“what Tessa”

“You have no idea what you were doing to me back there”

“yes I do”

Not even giving her a chance to reply he pressed his lips on to hers. Grabbing her but she got the message he was trying to send and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist he carried her room closing the door behind them. Slowly placing her on the bed,

“are you sure Tessa? I mean I really want you, God do I ever want you, but if you are sure?”

“Scott you know me better then I know myself, and do I ever do anything that I do not want to do” she whispered against his lips. Slipping his hand under her sweater and across her stomach, he could feel goosebumps pop up on her skin,

“Scott…” she breathed out.

She wanted him so bad he leaned over and kissed her letting his figures to continue to brush across her stomach.

“my beautiful Tessa” he whispered in between kisses. She ran her fingers through his hair she loved so much he kissed her neck looking for the place that would turn her on even more than she already was. She gasped when he found the right spot right under her jaw by her ear that she loved so much. Scott kissed his way back up to her lips. Running his hands up and down his sides whispering to him just how much he wanted her, is when it truly sunk in just how much she truly loved her, loved him fully without a doubt, true love.

“Scott….” He was too preoccupied to hear her.

“Scott….”

“yea”

“I love you, you know that right. More than I could ever imagine”

“I love you too Tessa more than I ever thought possible” kissing her face running his hands over her stomach and sides,

“I am going to do this right Tessa, love you slow and sweet. You’re the only one for me T” he whispered between kissed. He kissed down her neck again softly sucking here and there making her moan. He kissed around her breasts making her moan more as she tangles her finger in his messy, beautiful hair. He softly kissed her nipple and she cried out arching into him hard. They were so sensitive from being in the cold arena all day and she wanted him so bad.

“relax Tessa, it will be worth it”

Continuing to flick his tongue back and forth across it before doing the same to the other nipple. She was panting as she tugged on his hair.

“You’re….. going….. to.. make…. Me” she panted and he could not help but smile.

“make you what Tessa?” he whispered while sucking on her pulse point on her neck.

“come.. please Scott.. oh god” she moaned

He kissed back to her nipples flicking his tongue across it again as he slipped two fingers into her. She was so wet and ready for him.

“Scott.. oh god... Scott” she moaned arching into his hand hard. He kissed up to her ear.

“I am going to suck on your nipple, move my fingers in you as my thumb rubs along your slit and you’re going to come for me Tessa” he whispered as she tugged at his hair. He did just as he did and she came hard screaming his name. He slowly brought her down.

“oh… my… god Scott,” she panted. He could not stop the smile spreading across his face as she kissed him hard. When he slid his fingers from her, she wrapped her legs around his waist tight and flipped them. She sank down on him before he could stop her. He grabbed her hips holding her still so she would not hurt herself.

“Tessa… baby… God,” he groaned. She felt so good around him and he was slowly losing his control and she was so wet and tight around him occasionally squeezing her muscles around him making his eyes close on a moan.

“please… please… please..” she begged him. He slowly started moving her up and down. He was trying to be careful, take it slow, love her right. She leaned down and started sucking on his neck.

“Tessa… fuck,” he moaned as she squeezed him on her downward thrust. He rolled them, slowly moved in and out of her as she kept her legs locked around his waist.

“you are beautiful so sexy… all mine,” he whispered moving to suck on her neck.

“Scott… please…. Need you so bad,” she moaned.

“I am here Tessa,” he said thrusting into her emphasizing his point. She moaned feeling him move inside her. He kissed and softly sucked on her neck feeling her muscles clench and unclench around him as she slowly thrust into her.

“Scott please....” she begged running her fingers through his hair. Never had she needed someone like she needed him right now? He kissed down to her breast feeling her getting closer. “Tessa… damn, I am so close,” He whispered feeling his control slopping she squeezed him.

“Me too Scott” she moaned. He flicked his tongue across her nipple and she arched hard with a moan. He did it again and she squeezes him hard, she was panting his name over and over with each thrust of his hips and slick of his tongue. She tugged hard at his hair as he thrust into her over and over. He thrust hard and deep at the same time and she came hard and fast him screaming his name. her strong orgasm triggered his and he couldn’t hang on.

“Tessa” he moaned laying his head on her shoulder as he felt her slowly relaxing around him.

“Wow… like that was amazing” she said,

“yea it really was”

“I love you, Scott.”

“ I love you too,” Scott said as they lay forehead to forehead under her covers. Slowly there breathing slowed and they fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning Scott woke up to Tessa's head on his chest and their legs intertwined together under the covers. A few minutes or hours later Scott was really not sure, the door to Tessa’s room opened and in walked Marie France,

“Tessa do you know where Scott is…,” looking up and seeing exactly where Scott was she stopped in her tracks her mouth opened wide.

“Patrice” she yelled and Scott could feel Tessa start to move next to him

“what is something wrong, I thought you were just talking to Tessa about Scott” he yelled from down the hall.

“yea I found him”

The next thing Scott knew Patrice was at the door

 “Well this explains a lot, and it is about damn time you two, I was getting worried we were going to have to spell it out for you.”

“Anyway, you two need to get dressed now because the prime minister is calling in 5 minutes and everyone is coming here for it, so unless you would like to explain to the prime minister that you were late because you were too tired from the sex you had last night you need to move”

“thank you for that Marie France”

“You need to get out of my room if you want that to happen.”

Getting the hint they left closing the door behind them, turning to look at Tessa Scott whispered “I love you before getting off the bed to go and start getting dressed again.


End file.
